<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semblances &amp; Sleep by a_bi_disaster_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933734">Semblances &amp; Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bi_disaster_writing/pseuds/a_bi_disaster_writing'>a_bi_disaster_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Semblances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bi_disaster_writing/pseuds/a_bi_disaster_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow needs some well-deserved rest and Clover helps him get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semblances &amp; Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Qrow’s day off. He had tried without success to sleep in, but his body seemed unable to get a good night’s sleep these days. He grumbled under his breath as he entered the mess hall to get something to eat. He had laid in his bed for an hour after waking up trying to go back to sleep but had finally given up when his stomach started growling. He opened the cupboard where he knew his favorite cereal would be but found the box completely empty. Just his luck. He sighed. <br/>	Just then he heard a loud crash from the kitchens. His hand automatically flew to Harbinger. He took a deep breath. It was probably nothing, but his instincts were always on high-alert. He released his grip on his weapon and went to investigate. He opened the door quietly and softly padded into the room. What he found was definitely not what he expected: The head of the Ace-Ops kneeling on the ground in his pajamas with utensils scattered all across the kitchen floor. Clover was carefully putting the utensils back into the container he’d knocked off the counter when he heard a small chuckle. He looked up to find Qrow standing a few feet away staring down at him. <br/>	“Hi, Qrow. You have the day off too?” Clover asked. <br/>	Qrow smiled and kneeled next to him to help clean up the mess. “Yea, James thought I was working too hard I guess. He told me I needed to get some rest, though that didn’t work out very well.” <br/>	“Bad night’s sleep?”<br/>	Qrow chuckled again. “More like bad week’s sleep.” <br/>	Clover looked at him softly. Qrow cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. “I guess the dishes knew I was here,” he joked. “I guess it’s only fair that my bad luck rubs off on you sometimes, huh?”<br/>	Clover laughed. “I don’t know, I’m starting to think it may have been my semblance at work.” He winked at Qrow. <br/>	Qrow looked away. He couldn’t stop the blush that rose in his cheeks and the small smile that tugged at his lips. He didn’t want to give Clover the satisfaction though. <br/>	When they had successfully replaced all the utensils in the container they stood back up, Clover safely placing the container back on the counter. <br/>	Qrow felt Clover staring at him and looked up. “What?”<br/>	Clover took a deep breath and actually looked a little bit embarrassed. “Well I have pretty good control over my semblance…” he trailed off not sure if he should finish his thought or not. <br/>	“I know. You don’t have to rub it in,” Qrow quipped. When Clover didn’t respond he prodded. “Is there a reason you brought this up?” <br/>	“Um, well I was thinking, if you wanted to that is, I could probably help you sleep.” Qrow was surprised to see Clover stammering and blushing. He was also surprised by the suggestion. He knew Clover was extremely kind, but it was his day off too and he probably had other things he’d rather be doing. <br/>	“That’s very kind, but I’m sure there are other things you’d rather be doing on your day off,” Qrow said. <br/>	“I was probably just going to read and I can do that while you sleep.” Clover paused. “Come on, you need the rest and we need you to be healthy if we’re going to continue working the way we have been.” <br/>	Qrow hesitated. He had to admit that the offer was tempting, but he wasn’t used to accepting help from others. And yet there was something about Clover that made him feel so...safe. And while that was strange, it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. <br/>	Qrow couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “You really think you can?” <br/>	Clover smiled back. “I really do,” he said. <br/>	“Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of a cocky bastard?” Qrow asked. “Because if not, I really think you need to know.” <br/>	Clover laughed. His laugh was bright and genuine and Qrow couldn’t help the soft light that built in his chest whenever he heard it. <br/>	“As a matter of fact, I have heard that one before,” Clover replied. “Come on,” he said, leading Qrow out of the mess hall. <br/>	A little while later, Clover sat reading in a small recliner in Qrow’s room while Qrow snored softly in his bed. Occasionally Qrow would start shifting restlessly and Clover would flick his pin, urging his semblance to help Qrow sleep. Qrow would then settle comfortably and continue sleeping. Every now and then Clover would look up at Qrow and smile softly. Maybe one day he would be able to help Qrow sleep soundly every night. Brothers knew Qrow deserved someone to care for and support him. He’d gone through too much of his life without someone to lean on and Clover thought that maybe he could be that person for Qrow. In fact, he hoped that he would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I hope you all have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>